Flea Crossover
by ShipperChuu
Summary: Hanya kumpulan cerita otp favorite dengan satu pokok masalah yang sama . ItaKyuu, ShiZaya, MayuAka, AsaKaru


**'Flea crossover'**

 **Kuroko No Basuke, Naruto, Assassiation Classroom, Durarara buka milik saya melainkan milik siempunya. OOC, typo dan sebagainya harap dimaklumi. RnR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ItaKyuu**

Kyuubi menatap risih seseorang disofa yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Tangan menggaruk kepala beberapa kali sebelum dibawa kehadapan wajah dengan posisi ibu jari dan jari telunjuk saling menempel. Seperti mengapit sesuatu berukuran kecil sebelum ditaruh diatas kuku ibu jari dan ditekan dengan kuku ibu jari tangan satunya. Terus seperti itu hingga satu jam lamanya mengabaikan keberadaan pemuda berambut orange yang duduk dilantai dengan tangan bertumpu dipaha untuk menyangga kepalanya. Risih, iritasi, dan sebal menjadi satu melihat kelakuan kekasihnya diatas sofa.

"Itachi sebenarnya kau ini sedang apa ?" Keluar juga pertanyaan yang sedari tadi dipendamnya. Kelewat gengsi hanya untuk menanyakan apa yang sedang dilakukan pemuda bersurai hitam panjang diatas sofa sana.

"Aaahh Kyuu-chan jangan berisik, aku butuh kosentrasi." Balas Itachi. Tangan masih sibuk mengaruk kepalanya dengan sesekali gumaman 'mati kau brengsek.'

"Ck. Kau ngapain sih ?" Tanya Kyuubi yang sekarang duduk disebelah Itachi. Menatap intens kepala Itachi hingga tangan halus Kyuubi bergerak cepat kearah ubun-ubun Itachi dan menariknya cepat.

"Itachi." Panggil Kyuubi pelan sambil memperhatikan mahkluk kecil ditelapak tangannya. "Kau kutuan yah ?" Tanyanya horor dan beringsut menjauhi Itachi.

"Ehh Kyuu-chan mau kutuan juga ? sini kukasih." Ujar Itachi sambil mendekati Kyuubi dipojok sofa dengan makhluk kecil diapit antara jari telunjuk dan ibu jari.

"Itachi bodoh !!! Mana mau aku kutuan, menyingkir sana !!!."

"Loh tapi enak loh, buat mengisi waktu luang."

PLLAKK

"Waktu luang kepala mu !!!."

 **ShiZaya**

Shizou mendengus kesal. Tangannya pegal sedari tadi digunakan untuk mengeksplore kepala Izaya untuk mencari bedebah kecil yang membuat Izaya uring-uringan selama seminggu ini.

"Oy flea, tidak kusangka panggilan itu pas untukmu yah." Shizou menyeringai mengabaikan pelototan mata Izaya. "Shizu-chan bodoh."

"Hahahah aku tidak tau kalau induk flea ada flea dirambutnya ? Padahal aku belum sempat menanam benih."

Izaya mendengus, tangan terlipat didada dengan bibir dimanyunkan. OOC sekali sampai-sampai membuat Shizou beringsut menjauhi Izaya dalam pose ngambeknya.

"Nanti malam Shizu-chan tidur disofa titik !."

"Hah ? Tanpa kau suruhpun aku bakalan tidur disofa. Maaf saja yah, aku tidak mau rambut halusku ini jadi sarang kutu." Shizou mengerling sekilas kearah Izaya sebelum melangkah kedapur.

"SHIZU-CHAN BODOH !!!!"

 **MayuAka**

Mayuzumi tidak habis pikir dengan makhluk merah dihadapannya. Datang tak diundang dan mengganggu tidur siangnya. Rambut merah yang biasanya rapi kini terlihat acak-acakan dan jangan lupakan wajah yang biasanya songong mendadak cemburut dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Apa ?" Tanya Mayuzumi. Tidak tahan juga melihat Akashinya tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kau yang apa ?!" Alis abu Mayuzumi terangkat bingung. "Kau marah ?" Tanyanya dan hanya dibalas dengusan kasar oleh Akashi.

"Chihiro, Kepala ku gatal sekali lakukan sesuatu." Ujar Akashi manja. Ok, Mayuzumi siaga satu sekarang, karena Akashi yang manja itu ada maksud terselebung.

"Kau belum keramas yah ?" Mayuzumi mengelus rambut merah Akashi pelan. Lepek.

"Hm sudah." Katanya. "Lalu kenapa kapalamu gatal ?"

"Ada kutu dirambutku."

"Seriusan ?!" Tangan yang semula mengelus rambut Akashi ditariknya cepat.

"Iya, makanya lakukan sesuatu dengan kepalaku. Rasanya sangat gatal." Dan detik berikutnya Akashi sudah berada diluar apartemen Mayuzumi.

"Maaf ya Akashi, tempatku tidak menerima orang berkutu."

Blamm

Dan pintu ditutup Mayuzumi menyisahkan Akashi dengan raut wajah bengong tidak percaya.

"Oh." Responnya lambat. Otak masih meloading kejadian barusan hingga-

"CHIHIRO BRENGSEKK !!! KAU MENGUSIRKU !!!!".

 **AsaKaru**

"Nih Karma aku dapat lagi." Ujar Asano sambil meletakan mahkluk kecil ditelapak tangan Karma.

"Hm yang ini lebih kecil dari yang tadi. Gaku sebelah kiri gatal." Asano mengangguk dan mengarahkan tangannya kebagian kiri kepala Karma. Meniti dengan teliti tiap helai rambut Karma dan kulit kepala Karma takut mahkluk kecil penganut paham parasitisme terlewat dari pandangan manik violetnya.

"Nanti gantian ngga Gaku ?" Tanya Karma sambil menghitung kutu yang sudah dipenyetnya diatas selembar buku gambar. "Ahh 12."

"Hm iya, kepalaku juga sangat gatal."

"Mau berbagi kenikmatan dengan kepala dewan."

"Hm boleh saja, nanti malam aku bakalan tidur bareng kepala dewan biar kutunya nular."

"Ok. Aku tunggu kabar baiknya."

 **Fin**


End file.
